For Lack of a Better Title
by Annabella the Lost
Summary: Crossover. InuyashaSaiyuki. Yaoi, SanzoMiroku. Discontinued.
1. Summary

Okay, this is the title page to For 'Lack of a Better Title'.

This is an Inuyasha/Saiyuki crossover fic. We got this idea about two days ago while Strawberry and I where sitting in my living room with a bunch of girls after Otakon.

Okay, so Strawberry was sitting on my lap and we where talking about the Inuyasha episode that had aired on Saturday. And instead of saying Sango, I said Sanzo. So now you all must know, Strawberry and I are terribly perverted. And into yaoi. So of course, Strawberry starts writing it and I get to help! There is no other inspiration for this story.

So as it is, it will turn out to be Sanzo/Miroku. And maybe Inuyasha/Gojyo if Strawberry doesn't kill me first!

Love, Annabella


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Damn it," A tall man with long red hair and deep red eyes released a puff of secondhand smoke into the air. "Where the freaking hell are we?" He looked around at the three men he traveled with.

"Now, now, Gojyo, calm down," Gojyo's best friend sighed as he watched his impatient friend grow angrier by the minute.

"Hakkai," Gojyo looked at the brown haired man who wore a monocle over his right eye. "We're not in Shangri-la anymore if you haven't noticed!"

"Stop it, you perverted water sprite," a short boy with brown hair and gold eyes looked up at Gojyo as he rested against the green jeep. "Didn't you see it""

"Goku," A priest with shoulder length blond hair cocked the hammer back on the small silver gun he carried. "The bastard doesn't know what you're talking about." He faced Gojyo and pulled the trigger.

Gojyo yelled and dodged four bullets. "You phony monk! What the hell was that for!"

The blond put his gun away and lit a cigarette. "Hakkai, where are we""

"Sanzo," Hakkai replied, looking around. "I don't know."

Gojyo stood beside Goku and Hakkai. Sanzo was still sitting in the jeep. They looked around. They were in the middle of a field surrounded by forests as far as they could see. In the center of the field was an old dried up well.

"I swear," The well sighed.

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai turned to the well, weapons in hand.

"If Inuyasha doesn't say he's sorry this time"" a girl with long dark hair climbed out of the well.

"It's a girl!" Goku said.

"I can see that, Goku," Hakkai laughed nervously, relaxing and watching her pull a yellow bag out of the well behind her.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Goku looked at Gojyo.

Gojyo lit a cigarette. "She looks like no fun whatsoever."

The girl stood upright and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She wore her green high school uniform and carried a yellow backpack.

"Hey," Goku walked over to her. "Do you have any food""

SLAM!

Sanzo put away the large paper fan. "Shut up, you damn monkey!"

"Is that all you think about"! You're a freaking bottomless pit!" Gojyo stomped on Goku.

"Please excuse us," Hakkai laughed nervously as he looked at the teenager.

"That's alright, who are you?" She replied.

"I am Cho Hakkai, pleased to meet you. This is Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo, and Sha Gojyo," Hakkai smiled kindly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Are you demons?" She looked at them.

Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo were stunned for a moment, Sanzo stood silently.

"We don't know where we are," Sanzo finally said.

"Oh, well," Kagome looked at Sanzo. "This is Feudal Japan. I'm from the twenty first century. Where are you from""

"J-Japan?" Hakkai gasped. "The Feudal Era""

Kagome nodded.

"Holy shit, how the hell did we end up here?" Gojyo took a drag on his cigarette.

"Kagome," Goku looked at her. "Is India anywhere near Japan""

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "What does that have to do with anything""

"We're from Shangri-la. Apparently we've been teleported here from India in some freak accident," Hakkai said.

"From India?" Kagome was astounded.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" A small boy with a pony tail and a fluffy tail ran to Kagome and dove into her arms.

"Shippou!" Kagome smiled. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed, hugging her shoulder. "Inuyasha has been picking on me again!"

"Kagome, get back away from them!" A man with short dark hair dressed in a Buddhist monk's robes yelled to Kagome. "They're demons!"

"What is he supposed to be?" Gojyo laughed his arm around Goku's neck. "He looks like some cross dresser."

Goku burst into laughter. "Yeah, he sure does!"

"How can he tell we're demons?" Hakkai asked; a new seriousness in his eye.

"Miroku, do you think they're Naraku's toys?" A man with long silver hair dressed in a red kimono walked next to the monk. Atop his head were two dog-like ears.

"T-toys?" Gojyo's eyebrow twitched. "Listen, buddy, the only toy I am is with the ladies, got it""

"Oh no!" Shippou cried. "It's another Miroku!"

"No, Shippou, I don't think anyone's worse than Miroku," a woman with black hair pulled into a pony tail carried a large boomerang and stood beside Kagome.

"Sango," Kagome looked at her. "They're from India, from Shangri-la."

"Shangri-la my ass," the boy with dog ears crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled at him.

"Alright, let's get a few things straight," Sanzo cocked his gun. "No one tells me what to do; no one gets in my way. If they get in my way, I'll shoot them. Got that""

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha stood in shock at the stern words Sanzo had bestowed.

"The looks on their faces," Gojyo was holding his side. "Priceless!"

Hakkai tried to refrain from laughing. "Don't mind him, please."

"You're demons. The three of you," Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I'm a half demon, if you don't mind," Gojyo dried his eyes and stared at Inuyasha.

"That's the strangest looking half demon I've ever seen," Shippou bounced over to Gojyo and looked him over.

"What is this thing? Get it off!" Gojyo yelled, peeling Shippou from his shoulder and throwing him on Goku.

"Why'd you throw it on me, you stupid Kappa!" Goku yelled, throwing Shippou onto Sanzo.

Sanzo pulled the trigger and all was quiet once more. "I have a headache, you bastards!"

"What kind of demons are you?" Sango looked at Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo.

"It doesn't matter what they are," Sanzo lit yet another cigarette. "They're demons, and if you ask me, their brains need more exercise than their bodies do."

"So," Gojyo walked over to Sango and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Are you doing anything later""

Sango growled and Miroku's vein pulsated.

SLAP!

Gojyo stared into the distance, a red hand mark on the side of his face. Sango stood beside Miroku, walking away calmly.

"Wow, that's not something you see everyday," Goku said.

"You never see a man hit on a girl?" Kagome asked.

"No, you never see a girl slap Gojyo. He's the biggest womanizer in Shangri-la," Hakkai said, seemingly proud of his best friend.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, okay,"

Gojyo regained his composure and walked back to the jeep to lean against it and smoke some more.

"How did I end up with these morons in some other dimension?" Sanzo asked himself, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"You're really getting on my nerves," Inuyasha looked at Gojyo.

"What have I done to you, buddy?" Gojyo walked over to Inuyasha.

"You just irk me the wrong way," Inuyasha sneered.

"You want to fight, is that what you're saying?" Gojyo growled his Shakujo forming in his grasp.

"What do you think I was saying" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and everyone watched as it transformed, a larger blade with the power to slay one hundred demons in one swing.

"That is one big ass sword…" Gojyo looked up at its full length, "I'll still beat your ass." He rushed Inuyasha, his Shakujo out in front of him.

Inuyasha lifted his sword and caught the head of the Shakujo, forcing Gojyo to apply more strength.

Gojyo backed off, throwing the blade at Inuyasha, wrapping around the tetsaiga, "Do I still irk you?" pulling Inuyasha close.

"Yes!" Inuyasha tried pulling away, but couldn't without letting Gojyo have his sword. Gojyo kept pulling him closer, so they where almost touching, "W-What are you doing?"

"Heh, nothing you won't find interesting," their mouths almost touching.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched the scene, expecting Gojyo to actually kiss their stunned friend, "Hey! What's going on! Why can't I watch!" Kagome had covered Shippo's eyes.

"You're too young for this…On second though, _I'm_ too young for this…"

Gojyo's blade had returned to the Shakujo. His hands placed on his shoulders, "Sucker," he smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt his feet fly from underneath him, feeling the affects of gravity as he felt himself reconnect with the ground beneath him, "Ouch…"

"You shouldn't let physical emotions play with your mind while you're fighting. It's a great way to loose." He held out a hand to Inuyasha, who grabbed it.

"Gojyo, quite fucking around." Sanzo looked towards the pervert who had used his womanizing skills to play with the dog demons mind.

Sanzo was silenced by the clapping that sounded from the trees at the edge of the clearing, "Youkai," Hakkai said.

"Very nice, I have not seen Inuyasha subdued like that for some time." a man with long silver hair walked out into the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell do you want?"

"Why, just to see what the new demon forces in my lands are."

"You found out, now leave." Inuyasha growled.

"Who is this dude?" Goku asked, looked back from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha.

Kagome replied, "Sesshoumaru. He's Inuyasha's rival and brother."

"Sounds like family issues that need to be solved."

End Chapter One

Okay, so that's it. Chapter one is done. What did you think? Strawberry wrote most of it, I just finished it with the fight scene. - Chapter two will be up soon. I promise!

Love, Annabella and Strawberry (She can be found in my fav. authors list)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sounds like family issues that need to be solved." Sanzo took a drag from the cigarette he had just lit.

"Oh it is. They're half brothers, with the same father. Sesshoumaru is mad that Inutaisho, their father, left tetsaiga to Inuyasha. A sword that can kill a hundred demons in one swing, while Sesshoumaru got a healing sword, tensaiga."

"You've rehearsed this haven't you?" Sanzo stared at the teenage girl.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Ehehe, I used it in my creative writing class back home…" Hakkai laughed as well, understanding her use of the story.

"You," Sesshoumaru pointed to Gojyo. Gojyo looked to his left and right, finding his friends had backed away from him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Tell me how you did it." Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at the half-breed.

Gojyo smirked, "Well. You do look like a chick, so maybe it would work."

"Baka," Inuyasha sat back on his heels, ready to watch the red haired kappa get his ass kicked.

Gojyo advanced on the silver haired dog demon. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrists, squeezing hard enough to not let him go. He tugged him down and was nearly touching his lips, "You, are just like your brother," he let go of his wrist, placing his hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and shoving while he kicked his feet out from under him.

There was one problem. Sesshoumaru had reacted badly to being called the same as his brother. He sidestepped Gojyo's attack, twisting his arm behind his back, "I am nothing like that stupid half breed."

"Ouch, bastard, I get it. Let go." Gojyo winced in pain. Sesshoumaru let go of the red heads arm.

"Will you leave _now_?" Inuyasha stared at his half brother pointedly.

"Yes, brother, now I will leave. But please beware that I will be back for your sword." Sesshoumaru disappeared into the woods.

"I swear, he needs to cut down the melodrama." Sanzo muttered and Kagome laughed nervously.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know a place we can stay for the time being? We aren't exactly sure on how we're getting back." Hakkai turned to Sango.

"Well, the village is just down the road, but I don't believe there are any inns. And Kaede's hut can't fit any more people…" Sango replied.

"I have a hut built in this area. They are welcome to stay with me." Miroku added.

"We thank you kindly," Hakkai bowed to the monk. Sanzo eyed him suspiciously.

Miroku walked into the very dark, very empty hut, "Welcome home."

"Miroku, do you ever clean this place?" Sango coughed as she wiped of a layer of dust from the wall.

"I haven't been here in some time, so it has been awhile since I've been home." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we'll be at Kaede's, Miroku. Be good, ne?" Kagome waved goodbye as she exited with her friends.

"Well, please, sleep where you feel comfortable. I believe I have a few extra futons in the closet." Gojyo had stripped down to his boxers, as well as Goku and Hakkai. Sanzo had taken off the front of his robe, revealing the leather top underneath. Miroku's breath stopped in his throat upon seeing the blonde monk coming forth from the back room.

When everyone was settled, Miroku left the crowded hut in search of fresh air, 'What the? He's gorgeous! But, I'm straight, right?' Miroku questioned his sexuality whilst looking at the hit that the four bishounen where currently in.

"What are we going to do?" Goku whined.

"Clearly it's a plot by Kougaiji to keep us from reaching our goal." Hakkai pointed out.

"Doesn't he want the scripture? Why would he send us here? It'd make more sense if he'd have kept the damn priest."

Sanzo glared at his friends, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Yea, yea," they all mumbled and eventually fell asleep.

Miroku woke to a sharp pain in his side the next morning, "Get up." Miroku felt the pain again and sat up to be kicked in the side again.

"I'm up, I'm up. There is no need to kick me further." Miroku looked at Sanzo warily, "What did you need?"

"Nothing. I just felt like kicking you." Sanzo sat down next to Miroku and proceeded to light a cigarette, "Why did you sleep out here?"

"I'm used to sleeping outdoors. I'm almost never home. What are you smoking?"

"It's a cigarette. Here," he handed the lit cigarette to Miroku, who inhaled deeply. He started hacking immediately. Sanzo pat his back to help with the coughing, "Haha, you baka. Don't take a deep breathe. Inhale slightly, but keep the smoke in your mouth. You've never smoked before?"

"I'm a monk, I grew up without such impurities." He coughed slightly.

"And yet, you're a womanizer."

"Ah, now see, that's not my fault. That's a family trait." Miroku laughed and handed the cigarette back to Sanzo, "Sanzo?" Miroku had grown nervous by the stare that Sanzo gave him.

"Shut up,"

"What?"

Sanzo pounced on him, making them both fall backwards onto the dewy grass, "I said shut up." He placed a kiss on his jaw, Miroku shivered in delight. He placed another near the side of his mouth. Another on his cheek. Another by his eye. Another on his forehead, "Do you…"

"You are mean." Miroku pouted.

"Yea, I am, get over it," he brought his mouth down into a crushing kiss. Miroku moaned into it, leaning up to make the kiss rougher.

"Eh-em," somebody cleared their throat to get the two males attention. Sanzo lifted his head and Miroku blinked confusedly.

"Am I interrupting?" Hakkai smiled gently.

End Chapter Two.

Okay, so that ends chapter two by Annabella. Strawberry will have chapter three up in a day or so…-' Damn maniac, how does she continually write like that! O.o sigh Well, 'till next time.

Love, Annabella and Strawberri


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! It's Strawberri! I hope you're enjoying this very interesting story! I'm excited! It's the first co-write I've done with Annabella! So, here it is, chapter three! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Sanzo stood up and slid his arms into his robes and lit another cigarette, walking away. "Shut up."

Hakkai watched Sanzo walk down the hill to stare into the distance. "Well, that was certainly interesting. What happened?" He held out his hand for Miroku to take.

"Well." Miroku adjusted his robes and dusted himself off. "He introduced me to, what do you call them? Cigarettes?"

Hakkai nodded. "Yeah, they're Gojyo's high as well."

"I see," Miroku stared after Sanzo, watching his golden hair blow in the wind. "Then he…then he..."

Hakkai laughed. "Never mind. Just don't let Gojyo or Goku find out. All of Shangri-La-- I mean Japan will know."

Miroku nodded and picked up the wooden bucket. He walked away and lost himself in thought as he gathered water at the stream.

"Hakkai." Gojyo scratched his bare chest as he walked out of Miroku's small house wearing only a pair of jeans. "Where's the beer?"

"Gojyo, there is no beer here," Hakkai said calmly.

"What!" Gojyo practically tackled his best friend as those words fell from his lips. "No beer! That's it my life is over!" He fell over and lay sprawled in the grass, staring at the blue sky. "I'm dead."

"Eh." Goku stood in the door, his gold eyes half open. "Hakkai, where's the john?"

"Goku, the woods are that way," Hakkai pointed all around him.

Goku stepped on Gojyo's chest and continued on his way to the woods.

"Stupid monkey! You're going to pay for that!" Gojyo stood up and pulled his hair back.

Hakkai laughed. "Well, looks like they arrive."

Gojyo watched Sango and Kagome turn slightly red at the sight of his bare chest. He smirked and walked toward them. "Girls," he draped his arms over their shoulders. "You doing anything today? I'm free if you-"

SLAP!

"Gojyo, you should just give up. She won't let anyone hit on her," Hakkai stated, laughing nervously.

Gojyo rolled his eyes and walked away. "Women here really suck."

Kagome growled. "You pervert!" She pulled the arrow back on her bow and released the tension.

The glowing arrow split the air with a red light. Hakkai gasped as the arrow barreled toward his friend's back. "Gojyo!" He yelled. He lifted his right hand and a chi shield surrounded them.

Kagome and Sango stood in awe, complete shock as her sacred arrow fell to the ground, bent and beaten.

"The…the Sacred Arrow! Kagome! No one has ever stopped the Sacred Arrow!" Shippou cried, bouncing off Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome. "Kagome did they."

"Yeah, they did. They stopped my arrow," Kagome said, carrying the bow by her side.

"We have fought tougher enemies before," Hakkai said.

"Enemies? Is that what we are?" Sango looked at them, her weapon in hand.

"I didn't mean it that way," Hakkai said. "But we have fought tougher battles."

"Hey, shouldn't that perverted monk be back by now?" Gojyo looked around.

"Where'd he go?" Goku looked up at Gojyo.

"He said he was going to get water," Gojyo said. "But he's been gone for a while."

"So has Sanzo." Hakkai looked at Gojyo.

"You left that pervert alone with someone else!" Sango yelled.

"They're both male! I didn't think they'd try anything!" Gojyo yelled, running down the hill following Hakkai.

Sanzo sat quietly reading the newspaper he carried with him, a cigarette perched between his slender lips. "I must have read this stupid article fourteen times already." He flicked the cigarette butt into the pile he had created and looked up.

"Bored?" Miroku asked, looking down at the blond monk.

Sanzo was somewhat surprised. How had he sneaked up on him? Was he losing his edge? No way in hell. "What do you want?"

"Why did you." Miroku looked at him as he sat down. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I felt like it."

"Oh, just like you felt like kicking me this morning?"

Sanzo laughed sarcastically. "You're a moron."

"I seem to get that a lot."

"That girl."

"Huh?"

"The one with the large weapon."

"Oh, Sango."

"She likes you."

"What?"

"Must I repeat everything for you?"

Miroku laughed nervously.

"I said she likes you. You can see it in the way she looks at you."

Miroku looked at the water bucket between his feet. "Yeah. I've made a few moves. I usually just get the hand to the cheek motion afterwards."

Sanzo slid his glasses off his face and grabbed Miroku's wrists. He pushed Miroku down onto his back and looked at him. "You are such a moron," he said gently, his lips brushing slightly over Miroku's.

Miroku shivered, the touch of Sanzo's lips against his made his insides twist and turn. "S-Sanzo." even the way his name felt upon his lips, chills ran the course of his body. He finally built up enough courage to kiss him back. And he did just that. He pressed his mouth hard against Sanzo's, taking the blond completely by surprise.

"Shippou, close your eyes!" Kagome cried, covering the small kitsune's eyes.

"Why? I want to see!" Shippou squealed, trying to pry her hands from his head.

"Holy shit!" Gojyo stopped dead in his tracks.

Sanzo stood up and adjusted his robes. He picked up his glasses and walked up the hill. He kept quiet, his lip slightly swollen by the surprise kiss, as he passed Goku.

Goku's fists clenched as tears welled in his eyes. "Traitor!" He yelled.

Everyone gasped and Sanzo stopped.

"What now, monkey?" Sanzo said coolly, lighting a cigarette.

"You are my sun! You are the light that saved me! You belong to me!" He cried.

Sanzo stood a moment, soaking in the words of deep emotion the young golden eyed boy and just poured out. "You're such a damn idiot."

Whilst all this was taking place, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome stood dumbfounded in shock.

"You are mine!" Goku yelled, throwing his arms around Sanzo's waist and burying his head in his back. "I love you!" He finally cried out.

Gojyo and Hakkai stood in shock. "What the hell?"

Miroku wiped his lip and carried the water passed the group, passed Gojyo and Hakkai, passed Goku and Sanzo. Sanzo followed him with his eyes, breaking free of the grasp the demon held around his waist.

Goku fell to the ground as Sanzo walked away, following his fellow monk back to the little shack.

Gojyo and Hakkai ran to Goku.

"Are you alright?" Gojyo asked, helping him stand.

"Goku." Hakkai helped him as well. "Gojyo, this is."

"Freaking strange." Gojyo finished the sentence. "Since when did Goku love Sanzo?"

Hakkai smacked himself in the forehead. "I wasn't surprised because of that, you dumb ass! Because Sanzo made a move on Miroku!"

"Oh. Yeah. That. Oops, I must have forgotten about that little detail. I was too stunned at Goku's little announcement," Gojyo scratched the back of his head.

Hakkai sighed. "This is going to be a long, long adventure."

"They're not normal," Inuyasha stated.

"No, you think?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "God men are thick!"

"Amen!" Sango followed the rest of the odd group back to the small shack.

"Women." Shippou sighed.

"You said it," Inuyasha followed Kagome and Sango.

Dead silence. The only sound was the music of the cricket chirping in the corner of the old shack. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and Shippou with Sango against one side of the room. Goku and Hakkai sat on either side of Gojyo on the opposite side of the room. Miroku was standing in the doorway looking into the distance. Sanzo was sitting in the back room reading the newspaper yet again.

"What the hell are we doing?" Gojyo asked irritably, trying to light his fifteenth cigarette. "Hey, lover boy," he called to the back room. "I need a light!"

His reply was four gunshots to the wall right beside his head.

"Damn phony monk." He mumbled, putting the dead lighter away.

"Would you like some Saké?" Miroku looked at Gojyo.

"Did…did you say Saké?" Gojyo returned Miroku's glance.

Miroku smiled. "I did." He kneeled down by the glass jar and poured two glasses.

Gojyo ignored the offered glass. He grabbed the jar and downed it in one breath.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku stared at him.

"Tastes like shit." Gojyo set the empty container down. "Where the hell is the good stuff?"

"Gojyo, calm down," Hakkai sighed. "We're in a different time. That means different food, different drinks-"

"Different chicks." Gojyo was irritated. He was bored out of his mind, his lighter didn't work, the Saké was horrible, and there were no women around.

Sanzo walked into the room, a death glare upon his face. He walked over to Kagome and picked her up in one smooth motion. "Here!" He threw her into Gojyo's arms and walked out of the shack.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this?" Gojyo complained. "After all these years, you fake priest! You should know my type of women! She's just a baby! She's too young!"

Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome from Gojyo's arms. "And she is not yours for the taking."

"Oh, so I suppose she's yours then?" Gojyo laughed, eyeing the half demon holding Kagome before him.

Inuyasha was silent.

"No, Kikyo is. She's his dead ex-girlfriend. Kagome just travels with us because she can see the Shikon Jewels," Shippou stated.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hit him over the head.

Kagome smiled a smile of sorrow. "It's alright, Inuyasha."

"No, it's not," Inuyasha walked out of the shack as well.

"Alright, this is hell!" Gojyo yelled. He left the shack and started walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai looked after his friend.

"I need a chick, what do you think?" Gojyo said. "I'll be back tonight."

"Well, there goes a great womanizer." Miroku laughed.

"Yeah, you could learn the tricks of the trade from that sad bastard," Goku laughed, he, like Kagome and Inuyasha, held his emotions inside.

"It's late. We're going back to Kaede's," Kagome smiled softly, leading Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou into the woods.

Hakkai and Goku entered the shack again and started to get ready for bed.

"Hakkai…I'm sorry about today," Goku said as he stripped down to his boxers once again.

"Don't worry about it, Goku. I've known for a while," Hakkai replied.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much. But still. I must have embarrassed you in front of those people."

"It's alright."

"Hakkai,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm freaking starving!"

Miroku stood against a large tree as he watched the water flow fast over the rocks of the stream. It was quite chilly out so he pulled his robes tight across his chest.

Sanzo approached him. "You moron."

"What is it with you and calling people names?" Miroku asked angrily.

Sanzo pushed him against the tree, pushing their lips together once more. "It's how I get my kicks."

Miroku felt Sanzo's hands slid inside his robes, felt the calloused flesh grope his chest as he deepened the kiss. "Sanzo."

"Shut up," Sanzo replied, pulling the dark robes off Miroku's shoulders as he pressed their mouths harder together.

Miroku shuddered and watched Sanzo pull his arms out of the tan robes, watched the chiseled muscles appear through the tight leather top as the moon shone on them. He wasn't expecting what was going to happen next.

End Chapter Three.

Ah the innuendo. Too bad I'll ruin it next chapter. Heehee, alright, I'll have it up in the next couple of days.

Love, Annabella and Strawberri


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! Reviews! rubbing back of head Ehehe, sorry, not every day I get two, count 'em **two**, e-mails saying that I…erm, we, got reviews. tears of joy Thank you!

Yaoi Liker: -' Sorry, but you'll have to yell at Strawberri for that one…She wrote that chapter! - Anyway, now that you know what yaoi is like, then I hope you can find even more that spike your interest.

The Savior from The Rain-tachi: There is a reason for hurting Goku. Although, I had no clue we where making Goku like Sanzo (Very common though. I find the pairing adorable!) That was sprung upon me. -

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sanzo caressed Miroku's now nude chest, stopping where his robe had covered most of his waist down, "Please go further,"

"No," he murmured, not looking at the monk anymore. He rose from on top of him, pulling his gun and shooting into the darkness of the woods in front of him. The bullet his and a figure wrapped in a baboon skin fell forward, "What the hell?"

Miroku had moved away from the dead body of Naraku, against Sanzo's legs.

"Hey! We heard a gunshot!" the Sanzo party, and Inuyasha and Sango came over, "We suspected it was you."

"He just shot Naraku…" Inuyasha leaned down to poke the body. Sango trailed her eyes over Miroku, glaring at the closeness he had with Sanzo.

"What where you…" Sango started. Sanzo looked at her, eyes blank from emotion.

"Exactly what you thought we where doing."

"What do we do now…?" Shippou looked up at the adults surrounding him.

"We look for--" Miroku started.

Inuyasha cut him off, "Sesshoumaru," he sniffed the air.

"Here?" Sango looked at

"Yeah," he took off running.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru where standing in the woods. Their arms, well one arm in Sesshoumaru's case, around each other. Kagome's around Sesshoumaru's neck, Sesshoumaru's around her waist.

"I…smell…Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said between kisses.

"_Screw_ Inuyasha. He doesn't care." She leaned back up, giving him light butterfly kisses down his jaw line.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the clearing. Stopping in front of the two. He went crashing down to the soft ground below him as he heard Kagome say 'Sit', "Kagome? Hurt eyes looked in gold ones as Kagome continued to kiss Sesshoumaru.

"Brother, how nice of you to join us. I believe Kagome has something to say to you?" Sesshoumaru let go of her waist, letting her lean down to Inuyasha's ear.

"I have been waiting for you for over three years. You broke me Inuyasha. I don't love you any more. Sesshoumaru seems to understand that better than you." The affects of Kagome's spell wore off as Sesshoumaru took to the sky with Kagome.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

He turned to her, his ears drooped, his eyes filled with tears, "She's gone. She left with…him."

"Inuyasha…"

His face crumbled. He fell into her waiting arms, sobbing.

Miroku, Shippou, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai had returned to the hut. Bring the dead body of Naraku with them, "Sesshoumaru's back, Kagome's gone, Inuyasha's crying, and Sango hates me. This sucks." Miroku sat against Sanzo's chest. Sanzo was stroking his hair, "The only good thing that happened was Naraku's death."

Goku glared at Sanzo and Miroku, "Don't forget the Monkey's attitude."

"Right, Goku hates me too." Miroku sighed.

"What about Ka--gome!" Shippou sniffled.

"Leave her. She deserves the cold hearted bastard anyway." Inuyasha rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his yuukata. His free arm draped around Sango's waist.

"Kagome!" Rin giggled. Happily running into the high school girl's arms.

"Rin, how have you been? Behaving for Sesshoumaru-sama?"

She nodded happily, being picked up, "Sesshoumaru-sama picked a good Mommy for Rin!" Kagome blushed but looked towards Sesshoumaru. He nodded, agreeing with Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why a wench like this one? There are plenty other demons out there more than willing to mate with you."

"Power, Jaken, power." Sesshoumaru grinned at Kagome, knowing full well that she knew she was being used.

"Kagura," Kana muttered. Kagura turned her head to look at the albino child following her.

"He's not dead." Kagura shook her head, with her heart beat back, she still felt his presence. "I have learned that Naraku is not able to be killed so easily."

"What do we do?"

"We gather his body, and wait until he recuperates."

"Alright" they took to the night sky on Kagura's feather, in search of the village set next to Inuyasha's forest.

Inuyasha sat in a daze in the small hut, Sango asleep by his side. Across the room Miroku dozed in and out of consciousness, keeping a watchful eye over Sango and their companions.

Sanzo was wide awake, as was Gojyo and Hakkai. Goku appeared to sleep as he faced the wall, too ashamed of his reaction the previous day. But how could Sanzo act like that? How could he be so cold? Yes, Goku knew that it was like Sanzo to be cold hearted and uncaring, but Sanzo meant everything to him. There had been times that Sanzo had reluctantly showed he had feelings for the teenager, but why, after all they've been through, did he turn on Goku and fall for that ignorant monk?

Goku stood up and donned his shirt and jeans, leaving his armor and shoes behind. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the cold metal of the golden head band. A rush of guilt and sadness flooded his body at the touch. Why was he like this? Why did he have to wear that cursed headband? All he wanted was to be normal, to be able to be close to someone. But he was a heretic. He was a demon. And where he came from, and where he was now, most people loathed demons.

He sighed and continued to the door where he stepped out into the dewy grass, the moon hanging high in the sky.

"Where are you going, stupid monkey?" Sanzo sipped some of the Sake Miroku had brought for them.

"Out," Goku replied, walking into the cold night. How could he look at Sanzo? No. Strike that. How could Sanzo look at him? How could Sanzo even have the conscience to look him in the eyes, violet orbs to golden orbs, and ask him where he was going, as if he even cared?

As Goku disappeared into the night, Sanzo grumbled as Miroku tried to stay awake. He rolled his eyes and turned to his fellow monk. "Miroku," he said gently, stroking his hair. "It's alright, go to sleep."

Miroku yawned and turned into the calloused hands of the high priest, closing his eyes as he finally let sleep take him.

"Finally," Sanzo heaved a sigh as he pulled himself to his feet. "It only took forever." He pulled his robes up and slid his arms in as he left the hut behind Goku.

Kagome stood against a large tree as she watched the stars glisten in the night sky. Her eyes fell saddened as she remembered all the times she and Inuyasha, on good terms, of course, had sat beneath those very stars just watching them. But as she stood here, she was alone. Of course there was little Rin asleep on Ah-Un, but she was too young to understand the emptiness Kagome felt in her heart which beat strongly for another man.

Sesshoumaru approached her from behind and entwined his long fingers through her hair. "Why are you saddened?" he whispered, his lips almost touching her ear.

Kagome sighed. "There's nothing I can do. All he thinks of is Kikyo, he could care less if I were your mate or not. But that's even worse. I'm no mate. I'm a woman. I'm human."

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away from him. How was he going to keep this charade up? This was going to be harder than obtaining the Tetsaiga.

"I know what you're doing, Sesshoumaru. I know why you brought me here. You'd never mate with a human. You'd never do that because your father mated with a human and you got your half brother. Anyway, a Lord of your stature cannot produce a half-blood heir to your title, am I right?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback at her boldness. "I would have to agree with your reasons."

"So what are you going to do with me? Are you going to torture me until I can't speak to get at your brother? Are you going to leave me in the middle of no where for Inuyasha to find my devoured body? Or are you going to have your way with me, making sure I don't carry your child?" Kagome crossed her arms, hugging herself from the cold.

Sesshoumaru was calm. "I don't know why I brought you here. But with those imbeciles Inuyasha has with him, he seems even more vulnerable. What better than to take you, the love of his life?"

Kagome's kind eyes met his cold ones. "You dare to mock us, Lord Sesshoumaru? You speak as if you knew love. The words you choose tell me you were in love once and you know how it feels to have someone taken from you. Am I right?"

When Sesshoumaru's dimple in the corner of his cheek quivered, Kagome knew she had hit a raw nerve.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru," she bowed mockingly.

"There was someone, wench." He replied coldly. "But she wasn't my lover. She wasn't my mate. She was my mother."

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew how much Inuyasha cared about his mother. But seeing nothing more than a cold demeanor from Sesshoumaru, she would well have thought he had killed his own mother.

"My father was gone all the time. What more was I to do? I had become "the man of the house", as you humans say. I had to take care of my mother. She was the strongest demon I had ever seen, stronger than my father."

"Not in power, but in heart," Kagome said gently, sitting in the cold grass.

"She died protecting me," Sesshoumaru placed his right palm on his forehead, brushing his silver bangs from his face, obviously uncomfortable. "I couldn't stand up for myself, I couldn't stand up for her so she died."

Tears swam in Kagome's eyes as she watched this cold, strong man crumble as Inuyasha had. She stood once more and walked over to him. "I understand, Sesshoumaru, she reached out for him.

"Go," he pushed her hands away from him.

"No," she replied. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close, pressing her cheek to the softness of his long hair.

Sesshoumaru sank to his knees. Why was he crying? He hadn't cried over his mother since the day she died. And with her, his brother's wench.

Kagome realized that a lot of Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor was because of his past, and she couldn't blame him. Her father died and left the entire family to fend for themselves, her mother was a stay-at-home mom so they had to immediate income. But as she held Sesshoumaru and let him cry, he realized that there's more to life then just getting by.

Wahoo! It only took us forever to finish this chapter! Oh, btw, it's me, Strawberri! Yes, our dear, dear Annabella obtained writer's block about halfway through the chapter so I took the liberty of finishing it for her as she has some of my chapters! So, in closing, lol. I will be starting the next chapter soon! Thank you to all of our reviewers!

Me: Anna, you wanna take over?

Annabella: Pretends to sleep while sneaking yaoi doujinshi

Me: xx Oi

-' eh heh heh…


	6. Authors Note

To our dear reviewers! (Seeing that we have any left after that last chapter we uploaded...)

This little update is to those who reviewed our story - Even to the flamer! Hee. Okay, starting off…

**Strawberri: Hey, why do you get to do this? We got a flame?**

Annabella: Cuz' it's under my name, and I get the e-mails saying it's been reviewed! And yes, I read the e-mail….it was all in caps…

**Strawberri: Aww…_pout _O.o**

Annabella: Aww, _glomp_ don't worry, you get to add your two cents too!

**Strawberri: Yay! _digging through wallet_ Do you have change for a dollar?**

Annabella: _decidedly ignoring that_ So, first off…Oh, and for your info, my comments are in normal text and **Strawberri's** comments are in **bold**. _Actions_ are in _italics._

**Dear readers, **

**Hello! It's me, Strawberri! Thank you so much for coming back to read our ridiculous story. Annabella is on me now to write the next chapter and the author's note, but as many writers know, writer's block is NO fun! _smiles_**

Yaoi Liker: I'm glad you like the fic! It was fun to write. -

**_sigh_ The breaking of Goku's heart was entirely my doing, noting to do with my dear Annabella. And I do not know where that came from…just like the mentioning of Sesshoumaru's mother. Completely my fault. I sense the fact I am rather good at throwing in plot twisters…._ponders_ Anyway, glad you like the story!**

Cool-Hanyou: - Thank you for your critique. It was interesting to read. And for your information, I lost my mind way before I started this fic.

**Well…I usually take "Bitch" as a compliment, but in this context…I have come to the conclusion that this outburst was thrown at my dear Annabella…_snuggles Annabella_. I know not if you return to read our story….though you may not like what Anna and I have planned, we still thank you for returning!**

Trance, Mint, Rain, and Lime (Oh my God, there are so many of you! O.o): Mentioning Sesshy's mother was the ingeniousness of Strawberri (which came as a big surprise to me because this is the woman I know to say, "I'm the Queen of Intelligence" in a very sarcastic tone. -) Oh, and expect an update from Strawberri soon. God, the woman is a speed demon…..

**Mint and Lime-chan the Odd Mix: I sense you like Goku a lot. _laughs nervously_ Please forgive me, but I had to throw a twister into Anna's lap! **(Annabella: Gee, thanks dear.)** Anna and I are great, great friends and it's so much fun ticking her off! _backs away from Anna_ So…I know not why I did this to Goku…(I'm a humongous Gojyo fan myself)…but I do realize how harsh I made Sanzo sound…_ponders_. Thank you for reading our story and your reviews!**

**Trace Mint and Rain: I'm glad you like my chapters…the Sesshy twister was something I had never done before…it was I guess because I had absolutely no reason whatsoever to go..._turns to Anna_ Cause brains over here had writer's block. So I had to fill in a few blanks. And it doesn't help when you're listening to a slow romantic song by Gackt…_grumble_…But thank you for reviewing!**

Annabella: My dear, dear Strawberri…How many brain cells you need.

**Strawberri: _grumble_ Speak for yourself. **

Annabella: I don't have to, you do it for me.

**Strawberri: _tackles_ Good point…but you won't be doing much speaking tonight, eh? **

Annabella: _gasp_ Strawberri…

**Strawberri: Ah, I'm such a tease, I know, I know. _goes off to stare at Gojyo pictures._**

Annabella: _pouts_ I feel so…so…used.

**Strawberri: _laughs_ Don't get down on yourself-**

Annabella: Don't you dare…

**Strawberri: Shutting up! **

Annabella: Good…_goes to write some more_

**Strawberri:** **_follows like a good little puppy_**

Annabella: _attaches collar and sits Strawberri on lap_ Told you you where an uke _grin_

Okay, and now on to the two most widely talked about topics for this story. One, Goku, and two, most recently Sesshy and Kagome.

Goku was hurt for a reason, which I've said before! I don't know the reasoning behind this, for once again, Jamie wrote that chapter, but if I have my way with it, I'll be writing the last chapter and will solve this Goku hurtyness. -

And now on to the second hot topic. Sesshy/Kagome. Now, I don't mind the pairing, but that's not why I put it in the story. There is a reason! _And_ it was plainly stated in the chapter ("Power, Jaken, power." Sesshoumaru grinned at Kagome, knowing full well that she knew she was being used.") Twice! ("Sesshoumaru was calm. "I don't know why I brought you here. But with those imbeciles Inuyasha has with him, he seems even more vulnerable. What better than to take you, the love of his life?") Okay, so now that that's out of the way, and Strawberri should be done with the chapter any minute now--

**Strawberri: I'm done!**

Annabella: Told you -- Damn, woman, you make the rest of us look bad.

**Strawberri: Whatever, I'm just that good. _grin_**

Annabella: Yeah, and I'm Satan.

**Strawberri: O.o AHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYPPPPPSSSSEEEE! _runs in little circles of terror_**

Annabella: Aww, she so cute when she's incomprehensible! _secretly laughing her ass off in the inside_


	7. Authors Other Note

LMAO. Okay so funny thing. I'm grounded, and Strawberry has no will to write this on her own…so it's gonna be postponed for awhile. Ehehehe….it's not my fault my parents think I'm a Satanist and confiscated my computer then finding my yaoi on otp of it! Really its not….Okay, so this is goodbye for now.

-Annabella

Oh, and Cool-Hanyou, that's okay, I get those days too. Me personally, wouldn't pair Sesshy with any of the characters in Inuyasha….He just doesn't suit them…


	8. Discontinued

Sorry to everyone that has read this and is waiting for new chapters, but I have decided to discontinue For Lack of a Better Title.


End file.
